


Touching, Trusting, Faith

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: General Hammond takes a walk. Inspired by Chris and Tanya's Word of the Month.





	Touching, Trusting, Faith

Major General George Hammond was taking a walk. He'd been stuck in his office all morning and his secretary had brought his lunch of sandwiches and chips in to his desk. But now, after several hours of working on the SGC budget, writing some Letters of Evaluation and finishing the report that had to be on the President's desk next Wednesday, he had decided to take a walk. Talking to his people to see what was going on in his command was an important part of his command style. He'd always been a believer that the people who worked for you, hell, put their life on the line on your orders, well; they deserved to be looked in the eye once in a while. They were people to him not just a name or a rank. And he liked it that way just fine.

Hammond had nodded and howdy'd his way around the administration area but he then headed deeper into the mountain. This was where the labs were, the chow hall, the infirmary...the real guts of SGC. And the brave men and women here were his eyes, ears, arms and legs out there beyond the Stargate. And he cared for and about their welfare and safety. If he didn't care, he had no right to be where he was, at large and in charge.

As he rounded a corner on level 26, Hammond noticed that he was passing one of the workrooms. These rooms were used as briefing rooms, research areas or as meeting rooms for brainstorming by the teams themselves. This one was presently occupied by his first contact team, SG 1. The General stopped and looked in through the glass window that was the top half of the door. This team had just returned from a planet and they were still getting a grip on what their final report would read. Hammond could tell that it had been at least a minor success because Dr. Daniel Jackson, the archeologist; and Major Samantha Carter, the astrophysicist; were huddled together over some object about the size of a cigar box talking excitedly about some markings, possibly an inscription, on its edges. Teal'c, the third member of the team was sitting close and would occasionally interject some comment, pointing at a particular cuneiform type symbol on the surface or edge. The two clever youngsters would pounce upon his observation and manipulate it to fit their working premise. Their C.O., Colonel Jack O'Neal, was sitting back, leaning his metal chair against the wall, watching them fondly as they examined the artifact.

Gen Hammond enjoyed watching this team work together. They epitomized the phrase itself and this was in no small way directly due to their leader. But when he remembered the slow painful way this gestalt had been built, it seemed no less than a sizable miracle. Three years ago, when he had read Jack O'Neal's dossier, Hammond had more than a few reservations about this maverick officer. Oh, it hadn't been because of a lack of experience. In fact, if there was such a thing as too much experience O'Neill had it, and most of it was bad. His transitions from an Air Force Special Operations officer to burned out retiree, from a decorated hero to a traumatized Prisoner of War, from a happy family man to a bereaved father and suicide candidate; Jack had been an example of how the low the great could fall. Bitter, resentful, uncooperative and an accident waiting to happen, he had been a long way from a man whom the earth could depend upon for it's very survival. But something unexpected had happened to this resentful, lonely, misanthrope. He had found, built and rallied the squad that would be the flag team of the SGC.

There was Dr. Daniel Jackson. The misunderstood, ridiculed whipping boy of the archeological world. He was the orphan son of two premier scientists, one who had been all but laughed out of his chosen field. He had been mocked and derided for his theories of the ancient gods and their influence on the history of mankind. Now, Jackson had seen his theories proven true and yet was unable to go public to defend himself to his peers because of national security. He had lost his beautiful young wife to one of these self-same 'gods' and then delivered her son with his own hands only to lose even that delicate connection to her by hiding the child away from not only it's own evil father but from himself as well. Why was he here now as premier archaeologist, anthropologist, linguist and sometime liaison to the good guys of the galaxy? Colonel Jack O'Neill. His best friend.

There was Dr. Maj. Samantha Carter. She was the daughter of one of his own best friends. Inarguably she was one of the most brilliant Astrophysicists on this planet and she had been headed for fame as one of the Space Shuttle pilots. But her greatest accomplishment, by its very nature and for national security, must remain forever secret. Her beauty would have opened doors into any corporate world she wanted to go and her genius would have secured her an exalted position in her chosen field. Why was she here? Colonel Jack O'Neill. Her best friend.

And of course, Teal'c, alien warrior extraordinaire. He had been First Prime of Apophis; the second in command of a god. He had given up his prominence, position of trust and power, security of career, family standing, home and hearth, friends and relations, all he held dear to follow this man. Why? Because he had been shown that his God was a false god, an evil alien entity, and one unworthy of the worship of such an honorable man. Teal'c had claimed his freedom but at a very high cost. Why was he here? Colonel Jack O'Neill. His best friend.

This team had done more things, been more places and succeeded in accomplishing the impossible. They had been shot, stabbed, addicted, tortured, driven mad and yes, even killed (temporarily thank God) for the good of Earth and the Human Race. They should be honored and respected Heroes to every man, woman and child. But instead, these people quietly went about their business, scoffing over their importance and continuing to do their very best for God, country and the human race.

And they answered to him, George Hammond. It humbled him to realize that he commanded people of this distinction and excellence. He'd only been through the 'Gate' a few times himself and the experience was un...not...absolutely...totally...well words didn't begin to describe it. He couldn't begin to express his awe and amazement over the sheer magnitude of the responsibility. He was in charge of it's security, it's mission and it's personnel. One old warhorse that had originally taken this job to close the Stargate down was now responsible for it's continued operation for the benefit of mankind. Boy Howdy! Who would have ever thought that a dry county Texas farm boy would have come to this. He was honored to hold the responsibility of the job and to be given the respect of these people, his personal heroes.

Colonel O'Neill left his post on the wall and went over to where the rest of the team was examining the artifact intently to make a complete report on the object. Jack leaned forward, resting his hands comfortably on Jackson's shoulders, as he pointed to something on the box. Daniel looked up at him, relaxing into the contact, smiling at the comment and replying easily. The officer then reached across and touched the young woman's arm to direct her attention to a specific diagram. She looked up and smiled at him, obviously ttrying to clear up a statement or fact to her C.O. After a few moments, O'Neill straightened back up and patted Teal'c on the back as he tried to explain something, perhaps an Earth slang term to him. Teal'c shook his head, making a comment at the idioms and idiosyncrasies of his Taur'i. The Colonel laughed and the expression went around the table, bringing a touch of humor to this team, this family.

Looking up, the Team Leader glanced at the entranceway, noticing General Hammond through the glass pane of the door. The Colonel then waived at him to come on in, casually welcoming the Commanding Officer into their world of physical touching, total trust and complete faith. A warm comfortable place where the conviction of SG1 and George Hammond lived that this one man would never abandon, betray or disappoint them. Their hero, champion and oftime guardian...Colonel Jack O'Neill.


End file.
